Some computing devices, such as portable mobile devices (e.g. hand-held smart phones), face the competing objectives of trying to maximize screen size and maintaining portability. Regardless of which objective is favored in any given device, typically the display screen is relatively small when compared to desktop or otherwise less portable computing devices.
In many cases, relatively small, typically hand-held computing devices having network access, can be used to view the same or similar data and content that would be viewed on a much larger screen, for example, a desktop computer. Such data and content may include items such as logos, advertisements, etc. that consume are large portion of the screen size and can be mixed in with other content, but are not necessarily central to the content being viewed.